


Into The Whorehouse

by yellowben101



Series: Curiosity Killed The Cat [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Creampie, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, i might make this a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowben101/pseuds/yellowben101
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat.Or got Peter Parker fucked.





	Into The Whorehouse

It had started out as pure curiosity for Peter, nothing more. After all, he was a teenager. Curiosity was practically in his blood. He had seen some suspicious activity by an unmarked building while swinging around town one night. A bodyguard stood at the door, and the people that were there handed the man cash before heading in.

Peter took immediate interest in it. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but perhaps it had something to do with the weapons smuggling he had seen in the past. He had no desire for something like that to happen again.

It was nothing that needed immediate attention, but Peter decided that he would keep an eye on it anyways. After all, trouble always seemed to be brewing in New York. And an unmarked building with lots of activity at night? That was enough to warrant monitoring the place.

After three days of watching, Peter figured his best shot was going inside through the vents. What was the worst that could happen? Even if the vent fell, he could handle those guys. Probably. After all, he  _ was _ Spider-Man. He shook his head of that worry, and swung to the aforementioned building.

“EDITH, give me a blueprint of the building.” Peter spoke softly, wary of anybody that could hear him. Being caught before he was even able to get inside was not something he considered fun. He climbed up the wall, heading towards the vent.

“Alright Parker, I have downloaded a blueprint of the building. Would you like me to direct you through the vents?” A small smile showed on Peter’s face, and he paused to take the ventilation cover off and get inside. “Yeah, that’d be good.”

As Peter went through the vents with EDITH’s direction, he kept listening for any sign of trouble. It was when he heard a loud yell that his eyes widened. He hurriedly went to find the source of the noise, and stopped when he came to an opening in the vent. His face turned a bright red when he saw exactly what was going on in there. The lights were dimmed enough the a normal person would barely be able to see, and loud noises resounded.

It was a sex club.

Peter found despite his shock, he quickly had an erection forming. He couldn’t pull himself away from the view. There were booths where some people were inside. The only part of them that stuck out was their lower halves. Some were just there, others were in the middle of being fucked.

“Ah, shit.” He made a breathy sound, and finally managed to pull himself together enough to leave.

\--

The next time he visited the club, it was for a very different reason. After finding out what was going on there, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was when he had a particularly rough week that he decided to finally go. He was filled with nervous energy as he walked there, fake ID and cash in hand. He had no clue how much he needed, so he had brought a large amount. 

When he reached the door, the bouncer didn’t look impressed. “ID.” Peter nervously brought it out, and handed it to the man. He took a look at it, and handed it back. “You have the fee?” Peter bit his lip, and fiddled with his hands.

“Uh, how much is it?” He spoke shakily. The bouncer raised an eyebrow. “50.” Peter pulled out a hundred, and handed it to him. “Um, just- keep it.” He looked anywhere but at the man. The other shrugged, and let him in.

The scent of sex immediately assaulted his nose. He made his way through the dark with some difficulty, until he found an empty booth. There was a door for him to enter, and he went inside shakily. There was a place for him to lay down, and a lock on the door so nobody could get inside. His first action was to lock the door, and he stripped.

He looked around the booth, and saw lube. Ah, so he was supposed to prep himself first. His face went red, and he took a few deep breaths. Was he really about to do this? Was this the way he planned on losing his virginity?

He had used a few toys, of course, which is how he knew what he liked. But this- nobody could ever know about this. He leaned against the wall, and coated his fingers with lube. As he pushed one inside, he gasped. It was always weird at first, but he knew it would get better. It wasn’t long before he had two inside, and he managed to brush against his prostate.

“Oh- oh fuck.” He groaned, and he heard a knock on the booth. He paused a moment, and spoke. “U-Uh, hey?” There was a chuckle from the other side, and then a deep voice spoke.

“Why don’t you stick your pretty ass out here? You’re making such  _ lovely _ noises.” Peter flushed, and hesitantly responded. “I-I’m still prepping.” 

“I’ll prep you real nice baby, just trust me.” Peter didn’t exactly  _ trust _ this man, but at the same time, he knew he’d heal quickly enough if the man didn’t do it right. He laid across the table, and brought his legs out of the hole in the booth. He was quickly tugged down, and he felt a hardness rub against his ass.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful. Can I make your ass a pretty red?” Peter sputtered at that, and shook his head. When he remembered the other couldn’t see him, he managed to get out a reply. “U-Uh, I’ve, um… I’ve never done this before. Not with somebody else. Uh, I’ve used my toys, I um- does that change anything?” He rambled, finding himself more nervous by the moment.

Even more so when the other pulled away. He felt extremely disappointed, before he felt something against his ass, a beard?

“Oh honey, that changes everything.” The man sucked a bruise onto him, before massaging his ass. “I’ll make sure you never forget this.”

Peter’s brow furrowed, and then his ass cheeks were spread. His instant response would have been to reach back, but he forced himself to keep his grip on the table. When he felt something warm and wet over his taint, he cried out. Oh god, he was  _ licking _ him open.

“Oh, oh my god. Oh my god.” Peter rambled and he felt harder than ever. The man’s beard scratched him in a pleasant way, and Peter pushed back for more. “Please- Please- Oh my god.” He let out a loud noise as the man started eating his ass with a shocking ferociousness.

“Holy shit- I’m- Oh-” Peter yelled as he came, his cock laying untouched under him. The other pulled away, and Peter was distantly aware that he was shaking. He heard the pop of a cap, and with his post orgasm haze, he didn’t register what that meant at first. And then he was licking him again, this time, adding a finger.

Peter lurched at that, but he was held back by a hand that held firmly on his hip. He knew if he really wanted to get away, all he had to do was use a little more strength, but he didn’t really  _ want _ to.

His cock slowly started to rise again and he felt tears dripping down his face. Once the man had three fingers in, he pulled his mouth away. He was about to whine, when he felt a mouth on his cock instead. 

“Oh- Oh!” He tried to hold himself off, but this man sucked like it was his life’s dream to get his cum in his mouth. Peter bit his hand to hide the shout he made as he came again. He started sniffling, it was too much, and not enough at the same time.

The man pulled his fingers out, and before he had a chance to whine, it was replaced by a hardness rubbing against him. It wasn’t going inside of him, and he tried to push back to just  _ get it in _ , but it was to no avail.

“Please, please- oh my god, please.” Peter was making no sense at this point, and tears steadily fell down his face. As the other pushed inside, he felt immense  _ pressure _ and his mouth opened wide. Once the man was bottomed out, he rubbed the small of Peter’s back.

“You take me so well, so nice.” The man sounded slightly breathless, and gave a small rotation of his hips, tearing another sound out of Peter. “God, you’re so pretty like this. Bet you’ve wanted this for a long time, huh? Somebody to take you like this?” Peter nodded vigorously, even though the man couldn’t see him. The other gyrated his hips again, and Peter just whimpered. 

“I think I can get two more orgasms out of you, don’t you agree?” Peter didn’t, not really, but he had a feeling this man really knew what he was doing. So he just let him continue, and has he brought his hand to his cock, he couldn’t help but clench around the other as he came again.

“Ohmygod it’s too much- too much- I can’t-” The man continually rubbed against his prostate, and Peter felt like he was going insane. “If you really want me to stop, just say Red.” The other waited for a response, and once he realized that Peter didn’t really want him to stop, he pulled out, and started pushing in again. 

“Play with your pretty tits for me, won’t you?” Peter couldn’t help but obey, and tugged at himself. 

“Ah!” He cried out, the dual sensations of playing with his nipples and being fucked into being too much. As the other started slamming in, he felt the same pressure, his body going taut.

At this point the things that Peter was saying could barely be considered words, and the man behind him spoke. “You gonna cum again? My pretty boy? Gonna cum all over yourself?”

Peter shook his head, delirious. And yet as he felt the pressure build up inside him, he knew he would. “Please, please, oh my god.” And he felt himself cum again, barely anything coming out. He went completely lax at that, and let the other keep using him.

“Can I cum inside you baby? Cum inside your sweet little hole?” Peter whined in response, trying to formulate an answer.

“Yeah- yeah.” He managed to say, and apparently that was enough, as he felt a warm rush of liquid inside of him. The other gently pulled out, and started rubbing his lower back.

“You did so well baby, so damn good.” Peter whimpered, and leaned back into the touch. “I’m here every Friday, alright baby? Will you come see me again? Let me come in your tight little asshole?” Peter shivered at his words.

“Damn, I did that much of a number on you, huh?” A chuckle resounded. “I’m gonna help you get your legs back in, alright? You should probably clean yourself up and get home. I might’ve gone a little too far.” And true to his words, the man grabbed him and helped him get through the hole again. Once he was fully inside, he sighed.

“I really hope I’ll see you again, lovely.” Peter took deep breaths, and laid his head back against the booth.

_ Fuck. _


End file.
